Radio frequency (RF) signal analysis may be important in many applications. For example, the ability to scan a wide range of radio frequencies to identify signals of interest, such as enemy radio communications, may be of importance to military and intelligence operations. Analyzing wide band frequency spectrums may require using multiple radio frequency antennae, scanning through a received wide-band, or other techniques that may be costly and/or time-consuming. Systems and apparatus that can more efficiently and effectively provide RF signal analysis may be significant in a wide range of applications. RF signal analysis can include, e.g., receiving and/or processing a wide range of radio frequencies to identify signals of interest and/or receiving and/or processing a narrow band radio signal (narrow band relative to the range of RF input).